dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mai Itori
Mai Itori is a major character in the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." ''She is a half-human and half-youkai, and a prominent member of the Counter-Demon Force. She is the elder sister of Shinji Itori, and the squad leader of Team DxD. She was a former member of the Khaos Brigade, though left for unknown reasons. Appearance Mai is a beautiful, young woman with clear alabaster skin and cherry red hair that reaches past her shoulders, ending at her shoulder blades, luscious pink lips, and a curvy figure. She prefers to wear provocative clothing, such as a low-cut tank top that exposes her midriff and a fair amount of her cleavage, as well as denim shorts that are cut close at her thighs, and knee-length leather boots, and scarlet wristbands. She has a tattoo on her back that reads, "いいえ天国はありません," which translates to, "There Is No Heaven." Her unique feature is the black sclera that surrounds her left eye. Personality Mai, true to her nature as a youkai, is mischievous minx who likes to tease and toy around with hers, reflecting a playful nature. She likes to mess around with the trainees, usually with her body or by teasing them regarding their more unique characteristics. More often than not, when teasing a female trainee, she teases them about their three sizes, and for male trainees, their physique. She does hold a softer side, as she tends to their injuries during the Combat Exam, telling them that they need to take better care of themselves. Mai also has something of a motherly side as well, as she once said that she considers her team members as her children in a sense, and scolds them when need be. She also calls Team DxD a rather dysfunctional family of sorts, with her as the odd-sort of mom, Kaworu as the sister-loving son, Saegusa as the trouble child, and Issei as her adorable child. She, like most supernatural beings, regard demons with disdain and reverence, as some represent the darkest sides of their nature, and are their progenitors in some sense. The only exception is Dagda, who is among the few demons to side with humanity, and shares a similar distaste for his fellow kin. History Mai, along with her younger brother, Shinji, are members of the Youkai Faction, and are distant descendants of Tamamo no Mae. Unlike her brother, she has six tails, and is considerably powerful. According to Hei, she was initially distrusted by both the Counter-Demon Force and her fellow kin, due to the fact that she was originally apart of the Khaos Brigade, which she left for unknown reasons. Eventually, however, thanks to Skins, she was accepted into their ranks, and quickly became a valued member. She is also aware of the appearance of God-Killers suddenly appearing, each joining their respective factions. Plot Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 5: The Rating Game Arc 7: The Peace Conference Arc 8: The Old Satans Finale: Roar of the Dragon God Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes ''"Mm... A D, huh? Not bad. You'll definitely find a good boyfriend~" -Itori talking with a trainee "Hello, what do we have here? ...Ooooh, nice tat's! You must be Dagda's kiddo!" ''-Itori meeting Issei for the first time Trivia * Mai's height is '5, 6" ft, and her weight is undisclosed. * Mai likes younger boys. Hei stated that her type is boys like Issei. * Her favorite food is pie. * During his years as a trainee, she ranked No. 3 in the Combat Exam, and No. 2 in the Written Exam. * Mai's appearance is based off of Itori, a supporting character from the series, ''Tokyo Ghoul. Similarly, her younger brother, Shinji, is based off of Uta, another character from said series. Both characters are also members of the same group. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters